October Manga: Rosario plus a Cerberus
by SaruKaminari
Summary: Nora and Kazuma wander into Yokai Academy in search of a Soul Stone. Takes place before Nora Vol. 3 and Rosario Vol. 7. AU. Rated T, just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Yokai Academy stands proudly against the dark, cloudy skies of the Monster Realm. Several students dressed in vibrant green uniforms meandered about aimlessly around the courtyard. Among these students, was the Yokai Times Newspaper Club

A large percentage of the male student body was lined up to buy newspapers, despite the happenings around the school being the least of their preoccupations. They really just wanted to get their disguised claws/talons/paws/other on the female members of the club ...

"Extra! Extra!" A brown haired girl in a witch's hat hollered, "Strange men seen lurking around the school grounds! Read all about it!"

Moka Akashiya was currently fighting off some of the more 'grabby' members of the male student body, doing her best to remain as polite as possible, at last Kurumu Kurono coming to her rescue. Mizore had succeeded in pawning off some fresh, albiet slightly frozen, papers to many of her adoring fans

Indeed, today had been a great day for selling newspapers. Although it seemed lonely without the girls' mutual love interest around...

"Moka, have you seen Tsukune-kun today?" Kurumu asked her pink haired friend. Tsukune Aono was, much to everyone's worry, no where to be seen today.

"Sorry Kurumu-chan, Tsukune said he wasn't feeling well today..." Moka said sadly, shifting her gaze to her feet, avoiding the desperate gazes of her fellow rivals for the lone human student's affection.

"Maybe I should make Tsukune-san a healing potion?" Yukari Sendo, youngest of the foursome, ventured

"The last time you made him a healing potion, he turned green for a week" Mizore stoicly shot down the witch's idea

"Well, at any rate, maybe we should go see him before the Boy's Dormroom closes." Moka did her best to soothe the near-tears Yukari, "That'll make him feel better...."

---------

"I forbid"

Nora instantly fell to the ground, the collar around his neck instantly tightened to the point of choking the poor demon. "oWIE" he squeaked, a very unbefitting sound for a cerberus of his stature.

Though most eyes would never have guessed that he was the mighty dog of disaster due to his human sealing spell which forced him into a human appearance, he indeed was a Cerberus. After the dreaded collar loosened around his neck, he continued to berate his partner with insults

"I sense one little hint about Ugly's Soul Stones, and you go balistic!"

"I forbid"

The white haired demon fell to the ground once again, shouting random obscenities at Kazuma

"I thought you wanted to bribe her Hellishness with the stones so you could get out of our little contract?" Kazuma questioned his near-impossible familiar spirit. Nora gagged a little bit before he could answer

"I do! But then you dragged me all the way out here!!" He yelled, "I don't even know where the hell we are!!"

Kazuma's eyes widened slightly, "I thought you were leading us" he grumbled, obviously bored, angry, and tired.

There was an akward pause...

"WHAT?!" Nora screamed, "BUTWHAT'REWEGONNADO?! IDON'TKNOWHEREWEAREANDHOWAMIGONNAGETHOMEIF--"

"I forbid"

Nora's worried rant was cut short and he started gagging as he desperately pawed at the wretched black collar around his neck. "I hate you!" he managed, "The feeling's mutual, mutt..." Kazuma sighed as he dragged his familiar through the autumn leaves.

--------

"Achoo!" Tsukune rubbed his sore nose, "Ugh..."

If anyone in the academy was going to catch a cold, it would be Tsukune Aono. He WAS the only human here after all. "Gahzuntite!" Ms. Nekonome said as she handed her student his homework for the day. "Thank you..." he looked over the papers, nothing too hard. Maybe he could get Moka to come over and help him out with it anyway...

"Get well soon, Aono!" Nekonome chirped in her usual perky tone, "Tell Shirayuki that she has a math exam to make up!"

Tsukune smiled gratefully back at the cat-woman as he headed back into his dorm room. He placed his work on the desk and collapsed back onto his bed, bored out of his mind without his friends. Aono sighed as he counted the bumps on his ceiling. There were 534 from what he could see and he damn well knew it, but he was REALLY bored.

He instead decided to look out his window: Gin was flirting with a group of girls. Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore were walking towards the back entrance of the Academy, coming to see him perhaps? Ruby was running some errands. Gin was getting attacked by the same crowd of girls. A kid with black hair was dragging a bigger kid with white hair with a collar

He turned back around, eagerly anticipating the arrival of his friends. Even if Tsukune was dying a slow and painful death, Moka's beautiful smile was enough to get him through it. He sighed as he fantisized about smooching his crush... without Kurumu breaking them up and suffocating him with her breasts... without Mizore trying to impale Moka's cranium with an ice shuriken... without Yukari throwing herself inbetween them...

He loved his friends dearly, and would die to protect any one of them... but Moka was special...

He started to think over the preperations he would need for their visit, "Brush my hair?" he checked the mirror, "A shower?"

Tsukune looked down and blushed, "A cold one, maybe?"

----------

Kazuma pressed TALK on the dreaded Dark Leige's pretty pink cell phone. "Is it working?" Nora asked, lazilly slouched over a nearby bench.

Kazuma scowled, "I'm on the phone, dog, be quiet."

"Geez, I was just asking if-"

"No answer." he said as he slammed the phone shut. "Figures, the one time we actually want to talk to her, we can't get her." Nora grumbled, "I told you we shouldn't have gone through that tunnel!"

"Aren't you the one who sensed the soul stone?" Kazuma retorted, a malignant sneer on his face.

"Forget about that already!" he groaned, "I'm hungry... we need some food!". Kazuma checked his backpack, nothing. Not even the dog food he liked to tease Nora with. He checked his pocket, just enough for some melon bread, or maybe a soda

Nora stood up, "I hear that change! Give it here, human!"

Kazuma merely started walking away, "HEY!!" Nora whined, "DON'T IGNORE ME!!"

"Thanks for helping me decide what I was gonna buy from the vending machine." his face darkening with another smirk. It sent chills down even the great Cerberus' spine...

----------

"Hey, I'll be up in a sec guys." Moka broke away from the rest of her friends, "I'm just gonna go grab a soda for Tsukune!" She earned some dirty glares from the rest of Tsukune's followers. "If you're going to get him a soda, I'm getting him two." Kurumu narrowed her eyes at the innocent vampiress

"THREE~!" Yukari squealed, eager to join in on the fun. "I have a feeling that Tsukune is going to have a huge waterbelly by the time the day is over..." Mizore sarcastically murumered to herself. But nevertheless, she was not one to be outdone.

It wouldn't seem strange to a normal bystander to see four very hot girls flocking together (Here, the female readers should take this opportunity to smack Saru) so to a human, who didn't really care who or what they were, it was just something to be ignored. Kazuma rudely pushed through the women of Yokai Academy like annoying cattails to get to the soda dipenser.

"Wh-Why are we at the soda machine?!" Nora couldn't help but ask his contract holder. Kazuma said nothing, he just dropped in the coins and looked over his choice of weaponry...

"Hmmm... Snips Snails and Puppy Dog Tails, Herbal Water, Tomato Juice, Lemon Lizard, Marmalade, Essence of Human... we really don't have these brands at home..." he quietly listed to himself

Nora looked at the four girls, who in turn looked back at him. One look of lust, four looks of "um, excuse me!" Finally, someone said something: "So... you guys are hot..."

Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore's faces quickly turned from faces of interest at a new student to disgust of another pervert. Nora was unaffected.

"What?"

Suddenly, a gold basin was conjured up from nothing and promptly fell on Nora's skull. "Owie." was all he muttered, it echoed throughout the pot. "Now then." Kazuma lifted the pot angrilly, "a little belated lesson on manners."

He shook up the can, pulled the tab, and aimed for his personal demon. However, Nora managed to duck fast enough for it not to fizz all over his face...

But into Kurumu Kurono's. 


	2. Chapter 2

---------------i  
Before, say, a gunshot to one's spine; there is an akward silence that can only be described as deathly. There was such a silence after Kurumu Kurono recieved a free cornsyrup shower, courtesy of Kazuma Magari.

The soda actually fizzled and popped as Kurumu's temper rose, so mad that the soda itself was evaporating off of her now sticky face.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" the busty girl shrieked, grabbing Kazuma by the collar of his uniform

Kazuma's cool temper remained intact, "Well, right now I think my biggest problem might be an accidental discharge," another devilish grin, "but that's just me."

Kurumu was actually so mad she couldn't speak. Only short grunts of anger in short spews came out of her mouth as her grip tightened further and further around Kazuma's neck. Nora was pleased as punch. "Yeah, you go get'im Busty!" he shouted, "Teach 'im not to spew that weird soda crap all over us!!"

Kurumu's gaze slowly travelled to the cerberus, and in a husky and somewhat raspy voice, she muttered, "Don't. Go. Anywhere. You're next."

The rest of Tsukune Aono's fangirls had retreated away from the swingzone, comically reduced to superdeformed versions of their rather sexy selves. While Moka and Yukari looked on in fear and some pity for the poor boys, Mizore simply slurped the dreaded can of soda.

Kazuma took this opportunity to try and free himself from Kurumu's vice, only to redirect her attention back on him; ears somewhat more pointy and nails growing ever longer. "Now, what do you think you're DOING, ruining the only time that I've seen Tsukune-kun all day with your immature, CHILDISH STUNTS?!"

Kazuma and Nora blinked in unison, "Tsukune...kun?"

However, while Nora had enough sense to shut his fanged mouth, Kazuma just had to poke some more fun. "So, this Tsukune," he started out with his eyebrows somewhat furrowed, "I take it you're like his wannabe girlfriend or something?"

Kurumu positively fumed at that statement. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?!" she raised her arm, now fully revealed to be that of succubi descent, "I am SO going to claw your face off."

"Stupid Mutt, this girl's not human!" Kazuma ordered. For once, perhaps fearing a whooping of his own, Nora complied, "Right, I declare Igunisu Magia Flame Fang Explosion!"

"I Approve!"

---------------ii  
At that moment, something strange occured, even by Yokai Academy standards. The young white haired pervert that had just so boyishly been oggling the most popular girls in school, had just shot flames out of his bare hands that somehow manifested itself in a snake-like formation. Weird indeed.

A mass outbreak of girlsish screams (not all belonging to the women) eprupted throughout the courtyard as the giant pyroreptile lunged itself at the succubus, who was so caught off gaurd that all her only response was her pretty, purple eyes in horror as Nora's attack closed in on her.

Kazuma, ever the crafty class prez that he prided himself to be, took this time to quickly wriggle away from Kurumu's grip, lest feel the wrath of his own order. He ducked down in light of the upcoming explosion, oh how boring these resitance demons had gotten, so typical and stupid.

"Kurumu!!" Moka screamed in anguish

"Don't just stand there Bazooka Boobs!!" Mizore chided, although icy tears began to form in her snowy eyes

And then, boom would be the proper word to describe it.

----------------iii  
A gigantic amalgam of smoke, fire and heat covered the succubus. Although, the duo had to admit, this demon was different from the other ones, no screams. Kazuma scowled, as was his usual response. "How boring, I sincerely hope that the demons only get better from here."

He stole a quick glance at his familiar, Nora. "I guess not."

The cerberus instantly bared his fangs, "AND JUST WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSSED TO MEAN?!" And with that, another one of their famous arguments began as to who was the bigger idiot.

Even the ever-astute contract holder didn't notice Kurumu flying safely above the cloud of smoke, complete with a pointy tail, bat wings, and a very relieved look on her face. "Phew." she wiped a bead of sweat from her head casually, "Thought I was a goner there for a sec."

"Kurumu-chan!!" Yukari squealed, tears of joy welled up in her gigantic eyes. Moka and Mizore simultaniously shut her mouth, lest spoil their friend's element of suprise.

The latter three of Tsukune's followers had retreated behind the overturned soda machine, prepared for a suprise attack(the very vender that in effect started this whole ordeal) However, Mizore made a mental note that this was a perfect place that Tsukune would never expect to find her.

"Man, they sure do talk a lot..." Mizore's peircing gaze peeked over the sodajerk, leaving only the top of her head and eyes visible

Back with the comedy stylings of Kazuma and Nora...

"AND HOW THE HELL ARE YOU GONNA YELL AT ME WHEN YOU'RE THE ONE WHO GOT US LOST IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" Nora rebuttled

"Shut up you stupid chihuahua!" Kazuma stomped on the back of Nora's head, "Don't make me invest in a shock collar!"

Nora squeezed together at that remark, "YEAH WELL..." he paused, searching for an adequate response for Kazuma's quick wit, "YOUR MOM!!"


End file.
